Existing solar thermal collectors are manufactured by mounting a heat insulation and a solar thermal absorber, which has heat transport tubes, inside a collector frame one on the other at a time, and fixing a transparent cover to the frame. A structure of an existing collector enables an ambient air to flow through the collector structure and to dry the inner parts of the collector.
However, the existing collectors enable sand, salt, and insects to invade inside its structure along the flowing air, which cause damages decreasing a lifetime and an efficiency of the collectors.
In addition, the existing collectors suffer big heat losses because of the ventilated structure.
In addition, the existing collectors suffer moisture condensation and condensation of other evaporated components from the insulation on an inner surface of the cover, which decrease an operation time of the collectors.
The preceding drawbacks have limited significantly the usability of the existing collectors.